Tired
by Kick Me Awake
Summary: "Oh my God! Were you cuddling me?" "Excuse me, Weasley, but I believe that you fell asleep on top of me." In which Scorpius and Rose study for NEWT's. -Rose/Scorpius- Oneshot


**So today was super hot after a coolish week and I'm tired and bleh.**

**In conclusion, sorry if this totally blows.**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not JK Rowling, but I am looking forward to her new book (:**

* * *

I. Hate. NEWT's.

_A lot._

They require so much _studying_ and _effort_ that it was enough to drive me fucking insane!

(Excuse my French)

My theory about NEWT's was that the only reason why all of our professors made us do them was because _they_ had to when they went to Hogwarts. And thus, they are forcing us to do it as well.

Bloody sadistic, they are.

But then there are some people who wouldn't bloody shut up about those NEWT's. They go on and on and _on_ about how important they are and how they can determine the rest of your life.

I KNOW THAT ALREADY. I am the _Head Boy_. Really, give me some credit.

And lucky for me, one of those lovely ramblers is my Co-Head, Rose Weasley, little Ravenclaw extraordinaire.

"Malfoy!"

Ugh. Speak of the devil.

"What do you want, Weasley?" I asked with a bored expression. "Can't you see I'm _studying_?"

She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

Probably something about me being an arse or something of that nature. She was such a lovely girl like that.

"Whatever, Malfoy," she said. "Just don't forget the meeting later!"

…What meeting?

But I daren't ask that question out loud. She would probably maim me. However, I think my clueless expression was enough to tell her that I had no idea what she was talking about.

"We're supposed to discuss the Graduation Ball with the Headmaster later, you idiot!" she snapped.

"How rude!" I cried, putting a hand over my heart. "It stings to know that you think so lowly of your Head Boy."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Lighten up, Weasley. Don't get your knickers in a bunch."

"You. Are. _Intolerable!_"

"Oh, because _you're_ so fun to be around?"

And right on cue, she stomped out of the Heads Common Room.

I leaned back on the couch and sighed.

I was _good_.

* * *

I wanted to know.

Were books _actually _a good thing to have around?

I mean, take textbooks for example. They're filled with random things that you don't even _care_ about! Yet, they're the things you _have_ to know in order to succeed in life!

Bloody unfair if you ask me.

And those books that you think are good. One would think that they're _so_ good that they'll be disappointed once they face the fact that their pathetic little lives will never live up to be as good as said book. Not to be a pessimist or anything.

"Malfoy!"

Oh dear. The thought of books must have attracted her back into the common room.

"What do you want _now_, Weasley?" I drawled out while settling myself on the couch, getting ready for a nap. "Haven't I annoyed you enough already?"

I heard her grumble something along the lines of "more than you know" before speaking clearly.

"You forgot, didn't you?" she asked with one hand on her hip. I raised my eyebrow.

"Forgot what?" I replied. She rolled her eyes before replying.

"The meeting with Professor Allan for the Graduation Ball!" she reminded me, sounding incredibly exasperated.

Whoops.

"I didn't _forget_, Weasley," I lied smoothly. "Haven't you heard of the term _fashionably late_?"

I could actually _hear_ her glare.

"Just get your arse over there in five minutes," she grumbled.

She stomped out of the room (again) and left me on the couch.

And also leaving me in the common room to speculate my heinous ponderings on how I was thinking that Weasley _actually_ looked significantly better today than normal.

_Wait, what?_

* * *

"Albus."

Grumble, snore, grumble.

"_Al_," I said, poking him with a finger.

"Go away," was the muffled response.

"Albus Potter, get up you lazy _bum_," I said and slapped his head. His head of black hair lifted up and fell back down once again. But at least this time he was face up.

"What, Scorpius?" he said with an exaggerated sigh. "I'm _trying_ to study."

I scoffed. "Study what? The ideology of taking a _nap_?"

He nodded resolutely. "Exactly."

I rolled my eyes, but what could I say? Albus Potter was my best mate (although sometimes I wasn't sure it was the best idea I ever had, but I digress).

"Alright, Malfoy," he sighed again while getting up, "what do you want now?"

I stared at my fellow Slytherin and shuffled awkwardly.

"Why does your cousin all of a suddenly look…not like a night troll anymore?" I ventured carefully. I was met with a confused expression.

"…What?"

"Well, your cousin—"

"_Which_ cousin, you dolt? I've got tons of 'em."

"_Rose_," I said with an eye roll. Honestly, he should know this by now that I don't really "hang" with their family very much besides a select few.

And he knows my special little "relationship" with his closest cousin.

"Okay…so what's this about Rose looking like a night troll?"

"No! I said that she's _not_ looking like a night troll anymore," I explained with a tone of irritation. This boy, really.

"To be honest, I never really thought she looked like a night troll to begin with," Albus replied, still looking rather lost.

"Yes, she did!" I countered. "She was all…funny looking…and…stuff…and night troll-y."

"'Night troll-y'?" Albus repeated with a twisted smirk on his face.

"Yes," I replied shortly, "night troll-y."

"Alright…so what do you think she looks like now?"

"Not like a night troll."

"Enough with the night trolls!" Albus exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Just tell me what you think she looks like."

"Well…" I began, not quite knowing how to word it properly. "Her hair seems a lot less bushy…"

"And…?" Albus prodded. I shot him an "I'm-working-on-it" stare.

"And it seems really shiny now, and when she yells at me and puts her hands on her hips I think she looks rather cute, and her voice sounds really nice, and her eyes are a _really_ sparkly blue and—"

"Okay, I think I get it," Albus interrupted with a quick hand gesture.

"So…when did she turn into all of that?" I asked with wide eyes.

"You know what I think?" he said, pausing for a dramatic pause (something he is _quite_ terrible at actually). "I think you fancy Rose."

I stared. And stared. And stared.

And then I laughed.

"_Me_? Fancy _Weasley_?" I laughed again and clutched my stomach. "Oh, my dear

Albus! You're really off your rocker this time!"

Albus laughed and shook his head. "Oh come on, Scorp! You say that she _just_ started to look less 'night troll-y' and she looks _exactly_ the same as last year!"

"No she didn't!" I protested, but I doubt he was listening. "She was all gross and strange last year! _And_ she made my life a living hell! Well, not that she still isn't but…"

"Just admit it. You fancy my cousin."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_."

"_Yes_."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. A bunch of students all turned to look at me with either scared or worried expressions so I decided to lower my voice when I spoke to Albus. And I couldn't really blame those people for staring considering I _did_ sound quite mad. "Alright, if I admit that I fancy her, will you be _quiet_?"

"I shall be as silent as a mouse," he promised solemnly. I didn't want to remind the poor lad that I hated mice and that they were actually annoyingly loud (like him).

"Fine…" I grumbled moodily. I looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I like Rose."

"Yeah, I've known that for a while," Albus said flippantly.

"Well why did you make me admit it?"

"For the sake of actually hearing you say it aloud," he replied cheekily.

"Hey, I _just_ started liking her, okay?" I snapped. Albus scoffed and patted my head in a somewhat pitiful manner.

_And_ he ruined my hair in the process.

"No, you _admitted_ to yourself that you just started liking her. You've always just been in denial."

Philosophical arsehole.

* * *

Oh God. Oh Merlin. Just kill me. Just Avada me right now. Do it.

As I sat down on the couch and looked at the massive pile of books that I had to study, I wanted to vomit. But that would risk tarnishing my new shoes, and I couldn't have that!

Then there was Weasley on the other side of the couch, furiously taking notes from the book that she was reading. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but her bangs were still hanging down to cover her face. She had taken her sweater vest off, so her whole ensemble consisted of her dress shirt, skirt, and Ravenclaw tie.

Which, unfortunately, I found rather attractive.

Oh, damn. Now Rose is staring at me as if I'm on drugs.

"What the hell are you staring at, Malfoy?"

_Don't say a word, Malfoy_, I thought to myself, _just keep your mouth shut_.

"Just at your obsessive studying."

Damn it. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?

_WHY!_

Oh, and there comes the glare. Right on cue.

"_Obsessive studying?_ You're just the one who isn't bothering to study at all!" she

screeched.

"Well maybe because I don't need to study, Rose," I pointed out. But that was a lie. I _really_ had to start studying for the exams or else I was never going to get accepted into the Auror Academy.

"Oh come off it, Scorpius. You and I both know that is utter _bullshit_."

I was about to retort when I noticed something.

She didn't call me by my last name.

"You called me Scorpius," I said. Her face turned red almost instantly.

"Well, you called me Rose first!"

I sighed because she was right.

"Look, like you oh so _kindly_ pointed out, you and I both need to study, right?" I

stared at her for confirmation, to which she nodded hesitantly. "Right. So why not have a truce?"

"What kind of truce?" she inquired cautiously. I sighed again, rolling my eyes.

"We study together _without_ yelling at each other," I suggested. "We'll get the work done faster."

She stared at me with a scrutinizing expression before answering. "Fine. But we _actually_ have to _work_, okay?"

I smiled and saluted her. "Yes, ma'am."

She nodded and began to slowly smile back at me. "Alright, so what do you want to work on first? We should probably start with Potions first, because from what I heard it had the hardest exam…"

* * *

I. Am. So. _Tired._

Rose and I have been studying for _hours_. I swear, if I pick up one more textbook, my head will combust and then there will be parts of my head sliding down the walls and someone will have to clean them up. That would not be a fun job for that person.

I was practically on the verge of dying, but I supposed taking a nap was a better alternative than kicking the bucket. Except when I _tried_ to take a nap, Weasley would always catch me and slap me awake (literally).

Except this one time, when it was getting _really_ late, and I was tired and hungry because for some reason we skipped dinner, I just fell asleep.

Even though I _did_ fall asleep, I was actually grateful for having Rose to study with.

She was always pretty focused on the topics and never strayed away. I took a look at her notes, and found them incredibly useful. And when she studied, she had this _look_ on her face that said (to me at least) "back off I'm studying, arsehole."

Sexy, really.

But if she heard that, I would probably be dead, and no therefore living thing would ever be able see my face again.

Tragic.

However, I digress.

Like I had said, even though I was trying to stay awake to study with Rose, I found myself dead asleep on the couch and it seemed to be rather late because it was already so dark outside. My arm was dangling off the side of the couch and when I was trying to get up, I froze.

Why?

Because somehow, Rose fell asleep on top of me.

She looked so peaceful and calm and beautiful at the moment that I didn't have the heart to wake her up. However, my attempt at getting up must have woken her because her body was now stirring on top of my torso.

When she opened her heavily lidded eyes and saw me, I said to her with a charming smile, "Hey there, beautiful."

Her eyes widened and she shot up instantly.

"Oh my _God_!" she screeched. I grimaced and covered my ears. So fucking _loud_. "Were you _cuddling_ me?"

_What?_

"Excuse _me_, Weasley," I retorted incredulously, "but I believe that _you_ fell asleep on

top of _me_."

I smirked when she began to sputter and couldn't come up with a proper response.

"Well I don't see _you_ complaining, do I?" Rose replied swiftly after her momentary pause. I chuckled and sat up slowly with a grunt. Sleeping on a couch does no wonders to your back.

"And tell me, why would _I_ complain?" I inquired, scooting closer to her on the couch. She rolled her eyes and pushed me away with a somewhat disgusted expression on her face.

"I don't know about you, Malfoy," she began, standing up and stretching in the process, "but I think I'd rather go to sleep in my own bed."

"_Or_…" I protested, grabbing her wrist before she could leave, "we could pretend in the morning that nothing happened and you can keep sleeping on top of me." I put on my best/most charming grin I could manage.

She raised an eyebrow.

And then I realized how much of a pervert I sounded like.

I blushed bright red and I was trying to think of a way to say that I didn't _mean_ to sound like a creepy pervert. It just…happened.

Rose rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"You are a piece of work, aren't you Malfoy?" she quipped with a small smile.

"So…you'll stay?" I tried not to sound too hopeful. I didn't really want to come off as _completely _desperate.

Even though I sort of was.

She sighed. "You're lucky you're such a comfortable pillow, Scorpius, or I might have to think twice before sleeping on top of a creepy pervert."

The woman read my fucking mind.

How does she do that? Maybe she can take over as the new Divination professor. Well, if she didn't hate the subject as much as she did.

And what is she doing—oh she's coming back to lie on top of me! How lovely.

Once she situated herself on top of me, she placed her head in the crook of my neck, let out a contented sigh, and closed her eyes. I brought one arm to support the back of my head, and let the other drape itself casually over Rose's waist. She sighed once more and buried herself deeper into my neck.

I smirked inwardly.

_Oh yes_.

* * *

BREATHE. BREATHE. DEEP BREATHS.

OH FUCK I'M HYPERVENTILATING.

_NO_! MALFOYS DO _NOT_ HYPERVENTILATE.

EVER.

And yet I am anyways. Oh how my grandfather would roll in his grave. After already rolling once prior to that when I started dating Rose Weasley.

I bring great honor to the Malfoy family, don't I?

But anyways…NEWT's are today. Lovely. Ah well, hopefully I studied enough. My lack of sleep did pay for it.

Speaking of which, why is my girlfriend not out of bed yet?

Hehe.

_Girlfriend_.

"Rose?" I called, rapping on the door lightly with my knuckles. "You up?"

"Go away."

"Quite frankly, I rather _like_ standing here outside at the front of your door."

"Go away, Scorpius!"

"Is your hearing going, love? Because I do believe I just said that I enjoy standing out here."

"Yeah? Well I said go away, Malfoy. _Twice_. Are you sure that _your_ hearing isn't going, _love_?"

Touché.

"Rose, come out of there."

"No."

"Fine," I said, "then I'm coming in."

Before she had a chance to respond, I turned the doorknob and stepped in side. There was Rose, huddled up in her thick, blue blankets which she placed in a shape of a fort, with her knees brought up to her face. She was rocking back and forth while her blue eyes stared at me.

"What, Scorpius?"

"Breakfast time!" I said with a smile on my face. She rolled her eyes, groaned, and then proceeded to flop onto her bed facedown, ruining her blanket fort. I chuckled and walked over to her bed, sitting next to her.

"Something wrong?" I asked while stroking her back softly. Her face popped back up and she glanced at me worriedly.

"I'm gonna fail," she whispered softly. She lifted herself up and placed her head onto my lap.

"That's a lie," I replied with a smirk. "If you fail, I'd like to know what would happen to the rest of us."

Rose smiled slightly and sat up to kiss me quickly on the lips. I may or may not have whined slightly when she pulled away a little too rapidly for my taste. But she didn't get a chance to see my pout because she was facedown again, but this time on my lap.

"I'm still freaking out Scorpius," her muffled voice said.

"Doesn't look like it."

"So? Doesn't mean I'm not."

"Point taken. But you're not going to fail."

"Promise?"

"Err…sure!"

"You're a terrible boyfriend, Scorpius. Just awful."

"Love you, too, darling."

* * *

I doubt I need to say this but…

Yeah.

Rose and I are geniuses. We passed our NEWT's with flying colors.

(Although she tended to gloat a lot during the summer when she got straight O's while I got one E in Herbology. I was really pissed off about that.)

Oh yeah, Albus did fine, too (but not as well as we did).

And oh look, there's Rose coming towards me. No doubt looking for a good snog. It's been a while anyways.

Excuse me.

* * *

**(Did anyone catch any reference to what cartoon I got the whole cuddling thing from? ;) First person to get it right gets a story dedicated to them :D)**

**Yeah, yeah. I know. Crappy way to end a crappy story.**

**Sue me. I'm tired and shit. And you have no idea how pissed off I was when my flashdrive fell out and when I accidentally quit the Doc, everything went completely shizzy.**

**Fudge cakes.**

**Moreover, I apologize for my lengthy absence. Blame my lovely teachers and my new favorite excuse, Tumblr. I've been reblogging a _ton _of Young Justice stuff, because that show is fucking amazing (Spitfire anyone?). **

**(By the way, just look at my profile for the URL, or if you're too lazy: kicksintheair . tumblr . com, just remove the spaces. FOLLOW ME!)**

**And sorry for not updating Breaking Down Barriers. I will try to get on that as soon as possible! D: Like I said, super busy these days. Can't wait for summer vacation guys.**

**Oh yeah, anyone watch The Avengers? Fucking awesome. Hawkeye? Yeah. I'd like me some archer any day.**

**Please review! :D And please don't favorite without reviewing ): It seriously sucks. If you like it so much, at least tell me. Otherwise it's not really fair to the authors.**

**Thank you guys so much! :D And I'll try to update faster.**

**~Kick**


End file.
